Feel Free To Sing
by weasleyobsessed
Summary: Random little fic were Draco bumps into Ginny at a muggle bar and hilarity ensues!   No longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Dedecated to: The. Thyme. Is. Right for giving me this cool idea!

It was a Friday Night and I was ready to either go home, be sensibal and go to sleep, or be really stupid and go to the local karaokee bar and get stupidly wasted. I chose the latter option.

- - - The bar - - -

I sauntered into the bar and my attention was imeidiatly on the sexy red-head sitting at the bar. I decided to go and try my look.

"Is it just you or is it hot in here?" What? A man can try.

"It must be just you, i'm quite cool actua-MALFOY?"

"WEASLEY?" Oh. My. God. I had just used a cheesy pick up line on none other than Ginny Weasley!

"Look, can we just be civil please? I cant be bothered with the whole 'I am a Weasley so I cant talk to a Malfoy' thing any more."

"OK then. May I?" I asked gestering to the empty bar stool.

"Sure, Go for it." Ginny really did look georgoes tonight. She was wearing a classic office workers uniform with some black stilleto heels. I guess she had just come from work aswell.

"Tough day at the office Miss. Ginny?" Miss. Ginny? Ginny gave an un-lady like snort and said

" You had better beleive it! I really didnt want to get sucked into the ministry but I guess quidditch wasnt for me. How about you? Why are you in a MUGGLE bar of all places?"

"Contrairy to beleif, I dont have anything against muggles or muggle-borns. It was my father that taught me all about how muggles were beneith us and we were supeirier. I dont beleive any of that crap anymore. Now that he is gone, I can live my life freely."

"Wow, Malfoy. You really have matured alot."

"Don't call me Malfoy Ginny. I dont want to be assosiated with the name anymore. I want nothing ot do with my family anymore." I think Ginny got the hint because she didnt say anything more about it.

- - - Four hours and way too many drinks later. - - -

"I love you, you love me, Lets tie voldie too a tree" Woo, I have had way too many drinks tonight! But do you know what... I DONT CARE! Suddenly, Ginny lent over and whispered in my ear,

"I love singing Draco!" I lent over and whispered into her ear,

"Feel free to sing." And she did just that. She jumped up and stumbled over to the Karaokee machine and started to sing ' I will survive' Quite well for someone who was compleatly and utterly drunk.

'First I was afraid I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong I grew strong I learned how to carry on and so you're back from outer space I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face I should have changed my stupid lock I should have made you leave your key If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me'

'Go on now go walk out the door just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye you think I'd crumble you think I'd lay down and die Oh no, not I I will survive as long as i know how to love I know I will stay alive I've got all my life to live I've got all my love to give and I'll survive I will survive'

'It took all the strength I had not to fall apart kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart and I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself I used to cry Now I hold my head up high and you see me somebody new I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you and so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me '

"WELL DONE GINNY!" I cheered. "My turn". I went up to Ginny, grabbed the other mircrophony thing and we sang 'Your The One That I Want' From a muggle movie called 'Grease'

What a strange night this was turning out to be!

A/N: Please reveiw and tell me what you think of this random little one-shot! 


	2. Chapter 2

I was gonna just leave this as a one shot but I got a new idea and thought it would be cool to carry this on as a story :) If you think I should just leave it as it is let me know and I will remove this, just drop a review and let me know what you think. A big thank you to remuslives for beta reading this chapter for me. On with the story :

Ugghh. I have THE biggest hangover in the world. I can't believe how stupid I was last night. Yes, I had had a tough day at work and yes, my boss was a complete arse to me yesterday, but was there any need for me to get absolutely wasted with Draco friggin' Malfoy? Really? I'm just really glad that it's Saturday today and I don't have to get ready and go to work! Woo hoo! Ouch. Ok, so I shouldn't of done that and now my head is pounding. Time for a shower me thinks.

One shower and a much clearer head later:

I was just walking through the living room on my way to the kitchen to get a much needed mug of coffee, when I saw him. The source of my very large headache. My drinking (and singing from what I remember) buddy, Draco Malfoy. Why on earth he was sprawled out on my sofa, I will never know. I decided the best course of action would be to just leave him as he is and go and find my mum and see if she knows why he is here. I walked into the kitchen to see my wonderful mother cooking a breakfast that I would usually jump at the chance to eat, but right at this very moment, it made me want to hurl.

"Morning Ginny, dear! How are you feeling this morning?" Ugh, everyone was so chipper this morning.

"I'm feeling fi-" I began to answer her before my big bro so nicely interrupted me.

"Hung-over Gin? It wouldn't surprise me. You came stumbling in at about three this morning with Malfoy, so you must of been pretty wasted! And you look like death warmed up." Bill laughed whilst sitting down with the twins, who were laughing at my misfortune. Gits.

"Thanks for that William. I didn't stumble and why the heck is Malfoy sprawled out on the sofa? And you don't look so great yourself this early in the morning!" I laughed inwardly as Bill sat there patting down his hair and smoothing out his clothes.

"Because he was going to sleep in your room, but we thought you would regret that in the morning so we shoved him on the sofa for you," said Harry as he came into the kitchen and took his seat next to Bill.

"Yeah, you can thank us later. Right after you tell us what the hell you were doing hanging around with Draco Malfoy, of all people? He is a dodgy git. Always has been and always will be," added Ron as he skidded to a halt next to the table. He then proceeded to practically hoover up his breakfast at an alarming rate. It's a wonder my dufus of a brother doesn't get indigestion more often.

"I don't hang out with him. I went for a drink after work and he was there, and after the laughable excuse for a chat up line was used on me, we had a few drinks, a few too many it seems, we went and had a sing song on the muggle karaoke thing. Considering how wasted we were, I'm surprised we could actually sing a note in tune!"

"From what I remember Miss. Ginny, we didn't." Ahh, here he comes, little miss sunshine. *snort* Little miss sunshine. Good one, Gin. Did I just start talking to myself? Why am I still doing it? Shut up Ginny!

"Fair enough. Just do me a favour, yeah? If you ever see me in a bar again: a) Don't come and talk to me. and b) If you do decide to ignore that rule, don't let me get that wasted ever again." Yeah, like he is gonna stick to any rules I give him.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna stick to any rules you give me! Well, as much fun as this has been, I have to get home. Work to do, people to yell at. Can I use your floo please? I fear that if I apparate in this state, I might splinch myself. Wouldn't want to maim this beautiful body, now would we? Hmm?" Well look at Mr. I Love Me over there!

"Yeah, sure, whatever Malfoy. It was... nice? Seeing you again. I guess..." Surprisingly, I wasn't lying. I actually did enjoy seeing him again. But I'm not going to say that to his face, was I?

"Yeah, likewise. In a bit." And with that, he was gone. I quite like the nickname he has given me. Wait. Did I really just say that? Really?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Mum asking me if I wanted anything to eat.

"No, I'm ok; thanks Mum. I need to go and get dressed, then send an owl to Hermione. We really need to talk." Oh boy, did we need to talk. 


End file.
